Uzumaki Midori
by Kitty Mizu
Summary: Crossover HPxNaruto: At 4 he was adopted and brought to Japan. 13 years later, he goes back to where it all started...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto, Narita Airport belongs to Japan

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, so much OOCness, Potters-bashing, slightly-manipulative Dumbledore, pro-slytherin, rating might go up in future chapters…

oOoOo

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home!**

OooOo

"What's your name little boy?" a woman with blonde hair asked the little boy who sat in the far corner of the room.

"M-my name? I-it's…" the little boy began but he was cut off by a man with long white hair and a wart on his nose.

"It's settled, your name will be Midori!" he exclaimed loudly causing some of the other children to be frightened. He was reprimanded by another man with long black-hair and yellow, slit eyes by smacking the white-haired one on the back of his head. "Hey…!"

"Once again, your loudmouth will be causing us trouble." He said and shook his head, "But I have to agree with you. Midori does fit him. I think it's better than whatever…"

The blonde glared at him and he cleared his throat. "…they gave you."

A giggle escaped his lips but he clamped his mouth with his hands as soon as it does because frankly he's scared of the man with black hair. The woman smiled and ruffled the little boy's raven locks and said, "Don't mind him. He's all bark and no bite. So do you like your new name?"

"A-awe you going to a-adopt me?" he asked, answering a question with another question. He looked up at the three with hopeful eyes.

"Of course we are!" the white haired one said with much enthusiasm which earned him another smack on the head by the black-haired man.

"We're just going to sign some papers at the office then we're taking you home. Why don't you pack your things in the meantime?" the blonde haired woman said as she stood up from her crouched position, smiling down at him.

The little boy smiled back shyly and nodded. He was about to leave when he remembered he didn't know their names. He looked up at them, playing with the hem of his shirt and asked, "M-may I know y-youw names?"

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Tsunade. The white haired man who is grinning like a fool would be Jiraiya and the black-haired man who is glaring would be Orochimaru. Now, go and pack, ne?"

The little boy nodded once more and exited the room, the three looking at his retreating back. Orochimaru turned around and started to walk to the main office. "Well, that was rather impulsive…"he drawled.

"Admit it, you felt it too!" Jiraiya teased as followed the other man. His grin not even faltering when the other glared daggers at him.

"Baka! Of course I did or I wouldn't have even stepped foot here if I didn't." he hissed angrily. Tsunade walked in between them and glared at them both.

"Would you two stop acting like children?" she spat, "We have to move fast if we want to be there on time."

oOoOo

The little boy entered the room he was sharing with nine other children. He went over to his bed and got out a cardboard box underneath his bed. He traced his name on the box. "I'll be Midowi fwom now on." He whispered with a smile.

_I'll have a home, a family._

He got out a tattered old backpack from the box, one of things he had when he was sent here. He shook his head as he unzipped the bag and went over to the small dresser beside his bed. He got out some clothes and placed them inside the backpack then went back to the box. He pulled out two sketchbooks and some pencils from the box and placed them in the backpack then he zipped up the backpack. After that, he pulled out two stuffed animals from the box, a black dog with a badly stitched back and tail and a brown wolf with only one eye and the left arm was made out of blue cloth.

He tried to tame his unruly hair but to no avail so he left it as it is. He straightened his clothes and put on the backpack. He grabbed the stuffed animals and went back to his corner, waiting patiently for the three to come back.

oOoOo

The three entered the office where they saw a pudgy little nun sitting behind the desk shuffling through paper. The three looked at each other then Tsunade cleared her throat. The nun stopped what she was doing and looked up at them, clasping her hand together.

"What can I do for you three?" she asked slightly eyeing each one of them.

"We want to adopt a little boy, about 4 years old. He has black hair just above his shoulder, the greenest eyes I've ever seen and slightly pale complexion. We saw him sitting at the far corner of the playroom just looking at the others." Tsunade replied.

"Oh you mean little…" the nun began but she was interrupted by Orochimaru who was getting a little impatient.

"Yes, yes, can we please get this thing on? We have other places to go." He said, clearly not wanting to stay at the orphanage for another second.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Mr…" the nun tried to explain but she was interrupted once more by Jiraiya this time who was also getting impatient.

"We sign some papers, get Midori's file and we get Midori. What's not simple about that?" he asked.

"Look, Sister, we want to adopt him and take him back with us today. We can sign the papers and everything else, you can send it to us." The blonde explained. She fished out a calling card and gave it to the nun. "Here's my card, you can call me with this number and send the necessary documents to this address. We'll pay for the shipping."

The nun eyed the three as she received it and looked at the card.

"_**KONOHA STUDIOS"**_

**Tsunade**

CEO

She looked back at the three and found it was useless to explain things to them. She saw that they were very determined to adopt the little boy. So, she fished out the adoption papers from a drawer and had the three of them sign the papers. She would follow their advice, rather Tsunade's advice, and just send them the documents over to them.

"I guess everything's okay. You can take him now. Please, take good care of him? He's very polite and he's a fast learner. The younger ones seemed attach to him and so do the older kids." the nun said, filing the adoption papers. "I don't know why these people gave up such a sweet little boy. They seem that they could take care of 5 children."

"Don't worry, we will take good care of him. Thank you for your help." Tsunade said, smiling at the nun. The three left the office and nun went to sit back down.

"I do hope they'll take care of you. You deserve to have a loving family, Harry Potter."

oOoOo

The three went back to where they met the little boy and saw him comforting the smaller ones who were crying. "C'mon. Stop cwying. The othews awe still hewe. I'll come and visit." He said and looked up at them with hopeful eyes.

Tsunade nodded at him with a smile. The little boy smiled back and turned back at the younger ones. "See? I'll come and visit. I pwomise. Now don't cwy anymowe." He said soothingly to them. The younger ones stopped their crying but they were still sniffling.

"We'll miss you around here, Harry." An older boy said. "Don't forget to write to us too."

"It's Midowi now, and I pwomise I'll wite evewy week." He replied. (A/N: By the way, he'll be called Midori from now on)

"What does Mi-midowi mean?" a little girl asked.

"It means gween in Japanese." Midori replied smiling at the little girl. He looked back at Tsunade who told him that they had to leave. "I hafta go now. They'we waiting fow me. Don't cause too much twouble, otay?"

The little ones nodded their head and all of them said their goodbyes to him. Midori smiled at them and said his goodbyes as well and left with the three, clutching the stuffed animals to him. They led him to a silver car where Jiraiya took the driver's seat, Orochimaru the front passenger seat and Tsunade and him at the back seat. Tsunade saw him shiver slightly, so she pulled him closer to her. Midori looked up and saw Tsunade smiling down at him. "Why don't you go to sleep for a while. I'll wake you up when we get there." She said as they passed buildings after buildings.

"We're not even back home yet and you start to coddle him." Orochimaru sniffed.

"Oh come on Oro-chan. As if you're not going to." Jiraiya grinned. Orochimaru glared at him and wanted to smack him so badly but they might get into an accident.

"Urusai! Just drive baka!" he hissed at him and glared at everything he sets his eyes on grumbling about bumbling idiots who were born to piss him off.

"Once again, ignore them both." Tsunade said glaring at the two in the front seats. Midori giggled softly and snuggled closer to the blonde haired woman. He never thought this would feel really warm and nice. He closed his eyes and hugged his stuffed animals tightly.

oOoOo

Jiraiya parked the car they rented and got out followed by Orochimaru at the other side. Tsunade looked down at the bundle beside her and gently shook him. "Midori-chan, we're here." She called softly. Midori woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around. They were at the airport. "We're taking you back with us to Japan. That will be your new home." Tsunade said and got out of the car followed by Midori.

"I don't know why you brought all of this stuff with us when we stayed here for just a **few **days." Jiraiya complained as he hauled two suitcases towards the entrance while Orochimaru was just carrying a small briefcase.

"You never know when we might need them." She said as she led them to the company's private planes. "Thank you Ojiisan. Come along Midori-chan. I know everything looks nice but we really should be going, dear."

Midori blushed as he heard the older woman chuckled softly after that comment. He followed closely to her still looking at everything with awe. Jiraiya just grinned at him and continued to walk while dragging the suitcases. Orochimaru was…being Orochimaru, head held high as if he owns everything. Well one-third of it anyway.

They all boarded the private plane and got seated. Midori chose to sit beside Tsunade who placed a blanket on him in the middle left bench of the plane. Tsunade started to teach Midori simple Japanese words. Orochimaru sat at the right side of the plane looking through what seems to be a portfolio. Jiraiya, on the other hand chose to sit in a corner and propped his feet up on a stool, sleeping in an instant and left everything to the pilot. Being successful has its perks.

A few hours passed and soon they landed on Narita Airport. They were greeted by an old man. "Welcome back, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru. I trust everything went well?" He said. Jiraiya greeted him loudly while Orochimaru just nodded at the old man.

"It's so good to be back, Sarutobi-sama." Tsunade said with a smile, for a while forgetting Midori until the small boy clutched onto her skirt. "Oh sorry Miodri-chan. Sarutobi-sama, this is Midori-chan. Say hello Midori."

The little boy peaked behind her legs and shyly smiled at the older man. "K-Konnichiwa, Sarutobi-sama." He greeted meekly. The old man smiled back at him, bowing his head slightly.

"Let's discuss it later. For now, I think it's time for you four to come home." He said and led the four towards the limo. Tsunade looked down at Midori, smiling.

"Okaeri nasai Midori-chan!"

oOoOo

**End Chapter 1**

oOoOo

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy…Creative criticisms are very much appreciated while flames are completely ignored.

Edited: 09/25/2012


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First of all, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fanfic. And I do apologize for the lack of dictionary on the Japanese words ^^;; I kinda forgot but thank you for reminding me I also want to apologize for the delay because we're having some connection problems because of the earthquake incident. -.-;;;

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto, Narita Airport belongs to Japan

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, so much OOCness, Potters-bashing, slightly-manipulative Dumbledore, pro-Slytherin, rating might go up in future chapters…

oOoOo

**Chapter 2: 13 Years Later…**

oOoOo

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Great Hall.

The Order of the Phoenix was having a meeting and it seems it wasn't going all too well. Lucius and Severus had just informed them that Voldemort had made an alliance with a group of Rank S missing-nins that called themselves, _"Akatsuki"_.

"One of them wiped out ten Aurors alone without the use of a wand!"

"How are we supposed fight…them?!" Frank Longbottom asked, "We don't even know what they're capable of doing?"

"If Malfoy and Snape didn't loose their spy status we would've known that information." James Potter said, eyeing the two ex-Slytherin.

"I do apologize if I can't allow my spouse and our unborn child to be in danger. I'm not like you, Potter, I can't just **give up **their lives." Lucius Malfoy spat. Lily gasped and James' eyes widen but both Potters remained silent. Sirius Black-Malfoy stood up and walk/waddled out of the Great Hall with Remus Lupin-Snape right behind him.

"That's not fair Malfoy! You know why they had to do it." Molly Weasley interjected. Lucius Malfoy turned his attention to the redheaded woman. He was surprised to hear that from a woman who raised **seven **children in a small house living off with the low salary of her husband.

"James is right though, Lucius. Sirius could've taken care of himself. He was, after all, an Auror." Dumbledore tried to reason. Lucius glared at the old Headmaster.

"Let me make it clear to you, Dumbledore, and to the rest of you lot, the only reason why I'm still a part of this little…_club…_is because of my husband. I dare you to make an excuse to persuade my husband otherwise." Lucius said in a dangerous, low voice. He eyed each and every member then stopping at the Potters and Dumbledore, glaring at them and with that he left.

"Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin." Someone said from among those gathered.

"It's better than a wolf in sheep's clothing or rather in Gryffindor's. You wouldn't be able to tell when they would turn their back on you, isn't that right, Potter?" Severus drawled looking at the James and Lily. Seeing everyone had become silent, he stood and said, "I guess this meeting has adjourned. We will be in my quarters, but I don't think we'll be able to attend to any of you."

oOoOo

"Damn hormones. I'm reduced to tears just remembering about Harry." Sirius said, trying to stop the tears that kept rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them with the handkerchief Remus gave him while the werewolf was stroking his back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Siri, we will find him." Remus said. Sirius looked at his best friend with hopeful eyes. "I still can't believe they would do something like that, to their own son."

_.::Flashback::._

After a year long mission, they're finally back in England. Just in time for the triplets' fourth birthday. Sirius and Remus had bought their gifts and they were looking forward to see the three. They rode Sirius' motorcycle and arrived at Potter Manor. Little kids, muggle and magical, with balloons and party hats were running all over the place when they entered the manor. They were greeted by Lily and James and the four had caught up with things. They were also greeted by the other guests who knew them including Albus Dumbledore who had left early.

"We're so glad you came back safely. We were so worried when we didn't here anything from you." Lily said sincerely.

"Yeah, glad to have you back. The kids will be so thrilled." James said with a smile.

"We miss the kids too. Where are they?" Remus asked. Just then, Orlando who's the spitting image of James, and Katherine, who looks exactly like Lily, came bounding to the room.

"Unca Paddy! Unca Moony!" they both exclaimed and threw themselves at their godfathers.

"Hey Orly! Kitty Kat! How are you two? We have special treats for you!" Sirius said as he pointed towards the pile of gifts. Remus smiled at the two and looked back at the Potter couple.

"Where's little Harry?" he asked.

"Well, he's…" James started but he was interrupted when someone called for the two older Potters. They both excused themselves and attended to their other guests. Remus frowned at this and decided to turn his attention to the other two Potter kids.

"Kathy? Where's your little brother, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Harry? He's not here." Katherine said nonchalantly. "What'd you get me, Unca Remus?"

"What do you mean he's not here?" Sirius asked this time, looking at the two.

"Mommy and Daddy gave him away." Orlando answered. Sirius looked at Remus then back at the Potter kids.

"Why don't you two play with your friends. We'll just talk to your mom and dad." Remus said, smiling down at the two. They both nodded and went to look for their friends. "You don't think…"

"We'll find that out." Sirius said as they both headed towards the Potter couple. "Lily, James, where's Harry?"

"Why don't we talk ins-…" James started but he was interrupted.

"Where is he?" Sirius persisted.

"Please, Sirius. This is the kids' birthday party." Lily said with pleading eyes. Sirius looked at Remus who nodded at him. The black-haired man grudgingly consented and the four went inside the house once more. Remus and Sirius looked at them expectantly. "Why don't you two sit down?"

"We prefer to stand, thank you." Remus said politely. Lily looked at her husband, wondering what to say to their long time friends.

"We had him up for adoption." James blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed as he stared wide-eyed at the Potter couple. Sweet little Harry, their cub, was gone.

"How could you?" Remus exclaimed.

"Please try and understand, we can't take care of him. We have to focus our energy towards Orlando and Katherine." Lily said, feeling rather sad with the way things were going.

"How could you not?! He's your SON?!" Remus said, never had he felt so much anger in all his life, especially towards his BEST FRIENDS.

"We don't want him turning out like Petunia. You know? Lily's sister? She resented Lily because their parents were more focused on Lily because she's a witch." James tried to reason out.

"You could've given him to us?! We would've taken care of him!" Remus exclaimed.

"You know the ministry wouldn't allow it. And how do you know of taking care of a child?" James said without really thinking but soon came to realize his mistake.

Sirius' eyes widen in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is this James Potter? Their best friend? James took a step towards Sirius with pleading eyes. "Sirius, I'm..."

"I've heard enough. We're going Remus." Sirius said without sparing another glance at the couple as he stormed out of Potter Manor followed by Remus. Lily tried to call them back but her cries fell on deaf ears.

The two didn't waste a single moment and began to search for Harry.

_.::End of Flashback::._

Lucius and Severus both entered the Potions Master's quarters and saw Remus hugging the still distraught, pregnant animagus. Remus looked at Lucius, who nodded and approached the two. Remus took it as a sign and let go of his best friend then went over to his own husband. Lucius sat beside Sirius and hugged him. "I'm sorry to upset you, love. But I had to make a point." Lucius explained. He heard the other sniffle.

"It's okay, Lucius. It's just the hormones." Sirius replied.

"Hormones or not, I am sorry." The blonde man said. "Don't worry, we'll find him. I swear to you on my life."

Severus placed an arm around Remus' waist, a sign that he will help fulfill that promise. Even though they were looking for a Potter spawn. Severus looked at his friend who looked back at him. "Why don't you take the mutt to your rooms, Lucius." The dark-haired professor suggested which earned him a glare from his husband. Lucius just smirked at his friend as he led the animagus to their rooms while Sirius was still oblivious to the professor's insult.

Remus sat back down on the couch and sighed. "Please don't call him mutt, Sev." Remus said, "What did Albus say after we left? Does he have some sort of plan to counter those attacks?"

"No. After Lucius cleared some things, we both left. But knowing that old coot, he's going to play fire with fire." The potions professor answered.

"Severus Snape, you're as bad as Sirius when it comes to name-calling. Admit it, you have a lot in common with Sirius." Remus chuckled which earned him a glare from Severus.

"The only thing I have in common with that mutt is that we both hate each other." He said with huff. "And the only reason why I'm tolerating him is because of you." _'There's Lucius too.'_

Remus smiled and stood up. He approached his frowning husband and gave him a peck on the lips. "Let's go to bed."

oOoOo

Tokyo, Japan. Konoha Studios.

"Great job guys!" Umino Iruka, a producer under KS, said through the microphone, his voice resounding throughout the recording room. "You can have the rest of the day. But you have to be back before seven. And can you please refrain from revealing your identities? I'll ground you for a year if I ever see any of your pictures on the tabloids. I mean it!"

"We're not kids anymore Iruka-san." Uchiha Sasuke, the lead guitarist of _Sealed Curse_, said as he set his guitar near the amplifier. Iruka just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Do we have anything else on our schedule, Kakashi-san?" Hyuuga Neiji, the bassist, asked as he placed his bass guitar in its case. Hatake Kakashi, manager of _Sealed Curse_, was sitting on the couch; the lower half of his face was covered by a black cloth as well as his left eye.

"You're schedule's clear so you can do whatever you want." He said as his visible eye was glued to his little orange book with the title _"Icha Icha Paradise". _A few minutes of silence passed as the band members and staff fixed their things for break. Kakashi closed his book, stood up and walked towards Iruka. By that time, the band was piling out of the recording booth. Just then, two figures entered the recording room. Kakashi and Iruka greeted them both who greeted back.

"Oh good, we came just in time." Uzumaki Kurama sighed in relief.

"I told you, didn't I? It's a good thing we didn't take your 'short cut' this time." Haruno Shukaku said. Seeing that the room was beginning to get cramped, the redhead pulled his golden-eyed friend outside of the room. "We'll wait for you guys outside."

"Well, Iruka-chan and I are going out." Kakashi said as he snaked his arm around the other's waist.

"Keep your dirty paws off of Iruka-nii, you hentai!" Uzumaki Naruto, who plays rhythms, shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at their one-eyed manager to which Kakashi chuckled.

"Naruto-kun!" Iruka exclaimed as he blushed bright red. Just then Haruno Sakura's, lead guitarist of _Rozen Maiden_, pink head appeared behind the door. She looked for her twin brother who was talking to Neiji. Haruno Gaara, drummer of _Sealed Curse_, waved at his sister then he and Neiji exited the recording room.

"Neiji-niisan, Gaara-san." Hyuuga Hinata, Vocalist of _Rozen Maiden_, greeted when she saw them. Neiji nodded at her and saw the rest of their bandmates piling out, Fei Tenten, the drummer, her best friend, Sabaku Temari, the bassist and Yamanaki Ino, the keyboardist. Their manager, Sarutobi Kurenai stepped out as well. She saw her husband, Sarutobi Asuma, manager of _Specialized_, coming towards her. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, are you two going out for lunch too?" Iruka asked as he saw the couple with Kakashi in tow.

"Yeah. Wanna come and join us?" Kurenai asked. Iruka nodded in response with a smile and elbowed Kakashi before he protested. Just then, a green clad man with bowl cut hair approached them.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! Let us have a duel!" Maito Gai, a producer of KS, exclaimed as he did his Nice Guy Pose. All of the adults just shook their head.

"We're just about to go to lunch, do you want to come with us, Gai-san?" Iruka asked nicely which earned him a round of groans from the three.

"I would love to, Iruka-san!" he once again and exclaimed and the five adults left for their lunch, passing by Inuzuka Kiba, vocalist of _Specialized_, his boyfriend, Aburame Shino, the bassist and their lead guitarist, Sabaku Kankurou.

"Even after so long, that guy still gives me the creeps. No offense Lee." Kiba said to the carbon copy of Maito Gai, Maito Lee, keyboardist. Beside him was Akimichi Chouji, drummer of _Specialized_, munching on his chips and Nara Shikamaru, on rhythms, looking as if he'll fall asleep at any given time. If it weren't for Ino, he would have slept on the floor.

"None taken." Lee said flashing them his Nice Guy Smile. He went over to his pink haired girlfriend and gave her a peck on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hello Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend and turned back to her brother. "So you guys wanna come?" she asked, "We're all going to the mall. We can have lunch and go our separate ways after, if you want."

"Yeah, sure." Gaara answered. He turned around and called for his best friend, Naruto who was dragging his own boyfriend, Sasuke. The red-haired told them about the plan and the blonde immediately agreed. Sasuke just shrugged. Naruto turned his head and called for his brother.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" someone called back as they exited the recording room. A figure with long, unruly jet black hair, a pair of emerald green eyes behind a pair of black rimmed glasses and tan skin stood before them. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun."

"Daijoubu! C'mon, let's go!" the blonde exclaimed.

Uzumaki Midori, vocalist of _Sealed curse _and brother of Naruto and Kurama, nodded at the blonde and followed the rest of them.

oOoOo

**End Chapter 2**

oOoOo

Japanese Words:

Chapter 1:

Midori – Green

Ne? – okay?

Baka! – Idiot!

-chan –

Urusai! – Shut up!

-sama – a sign of respect

Konnichiwa – Good afternoon

Okaeri nasai – Welcome home

Chapter 2:

-nii/-niisan – used when someone is referring to an older brother.

Hentai – pervert

Gomenasai – I'm sorry

Daijoubu – it's alright

Author's Note:

Just to clear on things…

**Naruto being in Bands**

First of all, the whole band thing is an idea that's been swimming in my mind for months now. But I won't be focusing on that though. It's just a cover up for their ninja work.

**Gaara and Sakura being twins**

Gaara has red hair and green eyes. Sakura has pink and green eyes. It's kind of like light and dark. And since Shukaku was part of Gaara, I made him oldest brother.

Another thing, all of the band members have the same age. If you have any other questions just ask Again, thank you so much for all those who read and reviewed my fic.

Edited: 09/25/2012


	3. UM Extra

**This isn't chapter.**

Author's Note: Thank you, again, for reading and reviewing my fic. I know it's been AGES since I last updated. RL took over . I'm working out the story line a bit. I'm having trouble with Orochimaru's background as of the moment but I can I assure you that he is indeed one of the good guys..Yeah spoiler XP Anyway, thank you again for reading my story.

For Shinigami:

**Rhythm guitar **is a guitar that is primarily used to provide rhythmic and harmonic accompaniment for a singer or for other instruments in an term refers to the use made of the instrument, not to its construction. The role of the rhythm guitar may be regarded as the complement to that of the lead guitar. (credit: Wikipedia)

By request of Sony Boy

_**NARUTOVERSE**_

**Konoha Studios**

Tsunade – Owner and CEO

Yuuhi Shizune – Secretary

Umino Iruka – Producer

Maito Gai - Producer

Hatake Kakashi – Manager of _Sealed Curse_

Sarutobi Kurenai – Manager of _Rozen Maiden_

Sarutobi Asuma – Manager of _Specialized_

_**Sealed Curse**_

Uchiha Sasuke - Lead

Uzumaki Naruto - Rhythm

Uzumaki Midori(HP) - Vocals

Hyuuga Neiji - Bass

Haruno Gaara – Drums

_**Rozen Maiden**_

Haruno Sakura - Lead

Hyuuga Hinata - Vocals

Sabaku Temari - Bass

Fei Tenten - Drums

Yamanaka Ino – Keyboards

_**Specialized**_

Nara Shikamaru - Rhythm  
Akimichi Chouji - Drums

Maito Lee - Keyboardist

Inuzuka Kiba - Vocals

Sabaku Kankurou - Lead

Aburame Shino – Bass

**Others**

Jiraiya – Erotic Mangaka creator of _"Icha Icha Paradise" _(what else? XD)

Orochimaru – Fashion Designer and owner of _"Oto" _(It's the earring, I just couldn't resist XD, gomen -.-;)

Uzumaki Kurama – Oro's Model(image: Flaming red hair, Amber eyes, Tanned skin)

Haruno Shukaku – Oro's Model (image: Maroon Hair, Forest Green eyes, Pale Skin)

I'd draw them but I don't know how ^^;; Anyway, I made them models because Oro needs models XD

Who's related to who

Uzumaki (siblings) – Kurama, Harry, Naruto

Haruno (siblings) – Shukaku, Gaara, Sakura (twins)

Sabaku (siblings) – Temari, Kankurou (Twins)

Hyuga (cousins) – Neiji, Hinata

Maito (father-son) – Gai, Lee

Sarutobi (couple) – Asuma, Kurenai

**Pairings**

Kakashi x Iruka

Asuma x Kurenai

Sasuke x Naruto

Neiji x Gaara (Sorry Utena-Puchiko-nyu)

Shino x Kiba

Shikamaru x Ino

Lee x Sakura

?x Kurama

?x Shukaku

**Other Stuff:**

The reason for Kurama and Shukaku to have different partners is because, well, Uzumaki and Haruno treat each other as siblings. I think you guys can guess who their partners are anyway.

_**POTTERVERSE**_

There's nothing really different with the characters of the HPverse except for the Potters, Malfoys and the Longbottoms.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster

Minerva McGonagell – Deputy Headmistress; Transfiguration; Head of Gryffindor

Poppy Pomphrey – Medi-Witch

Severus Snape – Potions; Head of Slytherin

Filius Flitwick – Charms; Head of Ravenclaw

Pomona Sprout – Herbology; Head of Hufflepuff

Lily Potter – History of Magic

Remus Lupin-Snape – Defense Against the Dark Arts

Sybill Trelawney – Divination

Potter Family – James, Lily, Orlando, Katherine

Black-Malfoy Family – Lucius, Sirius, Draconis

Longbottoms – Frank, Alice, Neville

**Pairings **_(I'm not going to place already married couples of the Potterverse…)_

Lucius x Sirius

Severus x Remus (a/n: see how their names rhyme XD)

Orlando x Hermione

Seamus x Katherine

Blaise x Ron (Because I like this pairing more than RHr Sorry)

**Other Stuff:**

James Potter and the Longbottoms are Aurors.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow! I can't believe it's been 4 years! To be honest, I've forgotten my stories but not completely. But reading your comments and people adding my story to their alerts inspire me once more. Actually, I did a few chapters, that is, until we closed our computer shop and lost all my files so now, I have to re-write the chapters. I can't promise I'll always update since I have to start from scratch but I'm going to retain what I have right now. Although, I just realize there are TONS of grammatical errors on the first 2 chapters and I completely apologize for that. As for Harry's name, I'll be retaining it as Midori because in my mind, he is kind of girlish ^^;; If you're still reading this fic **Ten**, thank for you pointing it out though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Tokyo Dome belongs to Japan.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, so much OOCness, Potters-bashing, slightly-manipulative Dumbledore, pro-Slytherin, rating might go up in future chapters

oOoOo

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Diagon Alley**

oOoOo

Loud music and screaming fans can be heard from Tokyo Dome's VIP box. Tsunade stood from behind the glass as she looked down at the concert being held by three of their most famous bands under Konoha Studios. A smile crept into her face. These were the times where they could be normal. Well, as normal, as a famous rock band could get anyway. Tsunade turned away from the concert and sat on a comfortable, plush arm chair. Her smiled disappeared as she picked up a green folder and read it's contents. To her right, Jiraiya nursed a cup of sake on his left hand and browsed through a similar green folder with his right with a frown on his face. While Orochimaru sat to the left of Tsunade, sneering at his own green folder laying on the coffee table as if it had offended him greatly. Tsunade motioned for Shizune to get the folders from them. Shizune bowed and exited the VIP box once she collected the green folders. Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake from the coffee table when Jiraiya broke the silence.

"Are we really going to the let them take this mission?" he asked. "They're still after the siblings."

Tsunade took a sip of her sake and answered, "I don't like this either but they are the best that we have. You know how they work as a unit."

Orochimaru snarled slightly, intently staring at the concert below them. Tsunade sighed and looked at her former teammate. "He will have to go back sooner or later, Orochimaru. Besides, they're all ANBU. They will take care of each other."

Jiraiya snorted. "Who's coddling him now?" he said with a grin.

Orochimaru glared at the white-haired toad man. "Shut up you hentai (1)." he sneered. Jiraiya just grinned back at him and downed the rest of the sake in his cup.

oOoOo

"Children, be quiet!" Iruka shouted through the noise of the airport terminal. It's been a week after their big concert in Tokyo Dome, signalling the end of their world tour. Iruka blushed when some of the bystanders stared at him. He heard Kakashi snickered beside him and the scarred faced man glared at him. "That means you too, Kakashi." He said. He started to count the teens and panicked when he only counted 14. "Where's Naruto and Chouji?!"

As if on cue, Chouji and Naruto appeared with their arms filled with bags of chips of different flavors. "Naruto! Chouji! I told you not separate from the group." Iruka reprimanded.

"Gomen(2) Iruka-nii."

"Gomen Iruka-san."

Iruka just shook his head and ushered the complete group out of the terminal while looking for their guide. Finally, he saw a sign with Hi No Kuni(3) High with flowers and smiley faces being waved by a goth looking girl with bright pink hair that matched Sakura's hair. Iruka greeted the girl with a smile.

"Welcome to England!" the woman said loudly and enunciated each word.

"Don't worry, we speak and understand English" Iruka said with a giggle. The woman sheepishly smiled at him. "Hi, my name is Iruka Umino."

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake." the silver-haired joinin said.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but you can just call me Tonks for short." Tonks said with a grin. "Is that all your luggage?"

Tonks led the large group outside the airport terminal and led them to a deserted alleyway, away from prying eyes. Tonks looked around them, making sure there were no other people in the area. Once she deemed it safe, she held out her wand arm and suddenly a bus appeared in front of them. The shinobi group was startled but because of years of training, they schooled their surprise. They saw a tall man with brown hair underneath his conductor hat and blue eyes standing at the entrance of the purple bus. He whistled as he looked at the large group then he looked at Tonks. "That's a big group you got there Tonks. Where to?" Stan asked.

"Hey Stan! We need to go to _Leaky Cauldron_." Tonks said. "Dumbledore'll be paying for this ride."

Stan nodded with a grin and stepped aside to let them ride the purple bus. Naruto and Kiba couldn't contain their surprise when they saw that it was more spacious inside.

"This is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This is called the Knight Bus." Tonks explained. They settled themselves on the plush seats. Most were dozing off, others were chatting with each other and some were playing to pass the time. Sitting at the very back, Hinata intently looked at Midori.

"Are you okay coming here, Midori?" She asked in Japanese, concern laced in her voice. Although they were a very tight knit group, Midori had considered Hinata to be his best friend since their academy days because both of them have been the meekest of their group.

He adjusted the fringes of his hair to cover his forehead and looked at the lavender eyed girl through his dark sunglasses. "To be honest, I am a little excited to be back here. Although, Oro-jiisan was a bit apprehensive." He answered.

Although Orochimaru was feared and was once their enemy, Midori was the only person that was able to melt the stone cold heart of the snake sannin. "It really is amazing how he's very cold and intimidating when he's with others and does a 360 when he's with you. He doesn't even do that to Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade-sama and they've been friends for a very long time."

Midori giggled softly. "That's just how he is. He's really a big softie once you get to know him." he said. Hinata burst into a fit of giggles. You wouldn't normally use 'Orochimaru' and 'big softie' in the same sentence. But the man did mellow down after Midori had brought his sanity back to him. They did not know exactly what had happened and they never spoke of it. Midori and his siblings as well as the Sannins wanted it that way. To them, the important thing is they got the snake sannin back.

Soon the bus stopped in front of a pub with a sign that says "_Leaky Cauldron_". Tonks ushered them out of the bus and with a slight wave of his hat, Stan and the Knight Bus disappeared. Tonks led them inside the pub. The teens occupied 4 tables at the very corner of the pub while Iruka and Kakashi followed Tonks to the counter. Tonks greeted Tom, the barkeep and introduced the chuunin and jounin.

"We need four rooms." Iruka said.

"Just 4?" Tom asked looking at the group of teens. "You have a lot of kids."

"We're considering making more." Kakashi said with a grin. Well, Tom and Tonks were sure he was grinning underneath his mask. Iruka slightly blushed as he elbowed the silver-haired man. He cleared his throat and looked back at Tonks and Tom.

"No worries, the kids can share three rooms. So one for the girls and the other two will be shared by the boys. Then Kakashi and I can share one room." Iruka explained. Tom nodded in response and excused himself to check for available rooms. Once the man was gone, Iruka shivered as he could feel the lecherous grin on the masked man's face. He swatted the other man's hand as he felt it crept towards his butt. He glared at the other man who raised his hands in surrender then suddenly blushed when he heard Tonks giggling.

"Here are your keys." Tom said as he presented the keys to them. Kakashi was the one who took them as Iruka was feeling too embarrassed. "Your rooms will be on the second floor."

"I'll take those. Thanks!" Kakashi said.

"Thanks Tom!" Tonks said enthusiastically. The three adults went to where the teens where sitting. Naurto noticed the blush on their honorary big brother and glared at the mask man. He was about to yell at him when Midori placed his hand on his shoulders. Naruto settled for glaring at the masked man and because the blonde was not paying attention to his black haired boyfriend, Sasuke glared at Kakashi as well. Kakashi had to step back a little behind Iruka. The scarred man regained his composure and took the keys ftom Kakashi.

"Alright, so the girls will be sharing a room and the boys will be sharing the other two rooms." He said. He eyed each teen intently and said, "And no funny business. I'm warning you."

"You hear that, Kakashi-sensei? No. Funny. Business." Naruto enunciated each word. The scarecrow only grinned underneath his mask.

With one last warning look, they all headed to their respective rooms. Of course, to keep it simple, the boys just roomed with their bandmates.

25 minutes later, they found themselves in the middle of a very busy _Diagon Alley_. It wasn't much different from where they lived; the only difference is the kind of things they're selling. But they were still amazed nonetheless. First stop on their list, well, it's more of Iruka's list really, was to get fitted for robes. Tonks lead them to _Madam Malkin's_ and one by one, the teens got themselves fitted. Midori was the last person to get fitted. She thanked the madam with a polite bow and got off the pedestal. He was about to exit when someone bumped into him and his sun glasses were knocked off.

"Watch where yo-" a male voice started but stopped when they came face to face.

Midori immediately bowed and exclaimed, "Ah! Gomenasai (4)!"

The other person was about to say something but someone had called Midori's name. He hurriedly picked up his sun glasses and bowed once more. "Honto ni gomenasai(5)." He apologized and left in a hurry.

Midori caught up with the rest of group. Naruto looked at him curiously and asked, "What took you so long?"

Midori smiled at his brother and placed his sunglasses back on. "Gomen, I just bumped into someone." He answered.

"Daijoubu ka (6)?!" The blonde boy asked and was about to do a full body check when Midori took a stepped back and giggled.

"Hai, daijoubu desu(7)." He said. "Let's just go. Iruka-nii will go ballistic again if we don't follow his schedule and you know how he is with his schedules."

Midori grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to _Ollivander's_. When they entered the shop, they immediately ducked as a yellow spark went hurtling towards them. Chouji looked at them sheepishly as he gave the wand back to Mr. Ollivander. "Definitely not, I should say." He said, more to himself. He got another wand and gave it to Chouji. Chouji hesitatingly flicked the wand and instead of doing something crazy, it gave out red sparks. Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Good, good, good." He said, very satisfied. "Next please."

Naruto stepped forward and Mr. Ollivander gave him brownish orange wand. Red sparks immediately emitted at the tip of his wand and the renowned wand maker giddily clapped his hand. "I knew the moment I saw you, that wand was meant for you." He said.

"How so, Ollivander-san?" Iruka asked curiously.

"This one has a strand of a nine-tailed fox I met when I was traveling in Japan some years back." He explained as he rummaged through boxes upon boxes of wands for the Midori. The shinobi looked at each other but remained quiet. Mr. Ollivander turned back at them and asked, "So, who's next?"

Midori stepped forward and the wand maker immediately proceeded to give the black-haired boy a wand. When Midori flicked the wand, yellow light went zooming around the room until it hit a glass shattering it to pieces. Mr. Ollivander just shook his head and proceeded to give him another wand. This time it gave a very loud pop and Midori immediately gave it back to the wand maker. After the 14th wand, each creating a disaster after the other (Akamaru's tail was almost singed), Mr. Ollivander was getting a little frustrated. None of his Asian inspired wands was responding to the boy unlike the others. He went to the backroom mumbling to himself. Iruka approached the dark haired boy and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, Ollivander-san will be able to find you a wand." He said comfortingly.

"Besides, you should've seen Neiji. He had to go through 7 wands before he got his." Kakashi chuckled. Neiji glared at the masked man but said nothing. Kiba let out a huge sigh as he leaned against the box of wands without thinking. Of course, the end result was getting buried under stacks upon stacks of boxes. Iruka looked scandalous and immediately tried the place the boxes back, while Shino tried to help his boyfriend stand up. Some were shaking their heads, others were trying to hold their laughter, while Naruto burst out laughing.

"Kiba, you should be more careful! Kakashi, help me with these and Naruto, watch ou-" Iruka said as Naruto tripped over a box. Sasuke was immediately there to save his blond.

"Dobe, can't you even be more of a klutz?" the dark haired Uchiha said with a smirk.

"Shut up teme!" the blond exclaimed and grumbled as the other help him to stand up straight. Midori giggled at his brother. "Aww, Mi-chan, not you too!"

"Well, you are!" the green-eyed boy said. He picked up the box and the fallen wand. He examined it and with a flick of his wrist, red light emitted on the tip. As if on cue, Mr. Ollivander came back with a bunch of other boxes in hand. He saw the reaction of the wand and approached the boy with awe in his eyes, unconsciously setting the other boxes down.

"Curious. Very curious." he said. He looked at the wand and at Midori. "May I?"

Midori curiously looked at the man as he gave the wand to him. Mr. Ollivander examined the wand and his eyes widen for split second as he remembered the core of this specific wand. He gave it back to the black haired boy and said, "Very curious indeed."

Kakashi looked at the wand maker intently. "I'm sorry but you keep saying that, but why is it "curious", as you put it?" he asked. Iruka, knew that tone of voice and decided to the stood beside the masked man.

Mr. Ollivander looked at the two remaining adults since Tonks had been called back but had promised to bring them to Platform 9 ¾ tomorrow. "Hmm? Oh! It's because, the core of this wand came from the same Phoenix as that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand." he said. Before the wand maker can ask any more questions. Iruka pulled out their money pouch and paid for the wands. He and Kakashi ushered the teens out of _Ollivander's. _

"We'd better report this to Tsunade-sama." Iruka said, more to Kakashi than anyone else. Midori slightly panicked but remained silent. It didn't go unnoticed by Iruka though (Kakashi likes to call it "mother's instict" when it comes to the Uzumaki siblings). "Don't worry, Mi-chan. I'll talk to Orochimaru-sama. We'll figure something out, don't worry. Now, we've basically bought the essentials so you can guys can go, but be back at the inn before dinner."

"You heard the man, let's go!" Kiba exclaimed. He's been listless since they've set foot in _Diagon Alley_ and he's been aching to go explore the area. And of course to scout the vicinity discreetly. They were, after all, in the middle of a mission. With silent understanding, they scattered and explored the place. Ino and Sakura dragged Shikamaru, who dragged Chouji as well, and Lee to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to do a "double date". Tenten and Temari went to Flourish and Blotts to look at books. Kiba, Naruto and Kankurou found the wonderful world of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Shino and Sasuke had no choice but to follow. Midori and Hinata giggled as they walk just behind the two silent boys. As for Neiji and Gaara, they wandered off by themselves. They noticed that they were walking into the more "shadier" part of the area and saw _Knockturn Alley. _They kept their eyes and ears open for any possible threat. They passed by two contrasting yet similar individuals and overheard a bit of their conversation.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out, you know that don't you?" the black clad man said which we will now call "Blackie".

"Hush you. He won't. Not unless someone tells him." a regal looking man said which we now call "Blondie". Blondie pointedly looked at Blackie.

"As if I'd initiate a conversation with **him**!" Blackie scoffed then he sneered. "But, as much as I'd hate to admit it, he's resourceful though."

Blondie shrugged which seemed very uncharacteristic of him. "We'll just have to be more sneaky then, won't we?." Blondie said as he composed himself. Blackie glared at Blondie but didn't say a word. They were about to walk back to _Diagon Alley_ when they noticed Neiji and Gaara in the corner.

"You two! What are you doing here? " Blackie said as he stalked towards them with Blondie following at a more sedate pace. Neiji and Gaara were startled since they had been hiding in the shadows. When they stepped out they saw that they had been surprised but only for a split second.

"We're kind of lost." Neiji said as he adjusted his sunglasses which seemed out of place being in a shadowed corner. "We got separated from our group."

The two shinobi's heard them utter the word "muggleborn" and ushered them back to _Diagon Alley. _But before Blondie and Blackie could ask them questions, they left after they said their thanks.

The group of teenagers soon found themselves back at the _Leaky Cauldron_. Sasuke was glaring daggers at his blonde partner while Shino was completely ignoring the dog-nin, yellow feathers were sticking out of their hair and collar.

"Do we want to know?" Iruka said as he raised one fine eyebrow at them. He and Kakashi did some scouting of their own within the vicinity and they just got back.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry! We didn't know it would do that! Fred-san just said to give it to you two." Naruto said as he stood beside Midori. Sasuke growled and just glared at him. Naruto 'eeped' and tried to hide behind Midori who only shook his head. Kiba, on the other hand, was sulking beside Hinata who was patting his back.

They were all inside Kakashi and Iruka's room for briefing. Kakashi stepped in the middle with Iruka standing beside him. "Now, as much as I find it amusing, let's get down to business, shall we?" Kakashi said as he glanced Sasuke and Shino's way, chuckling slightly. Sasuke's glare was now directed at the silver-haired man but chose not to comment anything.

oOoOo

**End Chapter 3**

oOoOo

Translations:

(1) hentai - Pervert

(2) gomen - sorry

(3) Hi No Kuni - Land of Fire (a/n: I had to create a school and I don't want to use Konoha since that's the name of the music company already)

(4) Gomenasai - I'm sorry

(5) Honto ni gomenasai - I'm really sorry

(6) Daijoubu ka? - You okay?

(7) Hai, daijoubu desu - Yes, I'm fine

Edited: 09/25/2012


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you sooooo much for the favorites, the alerts and the reviews. Makes me giddy seeing it even when I'm at work. Hahaha!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, so much OOCness, Potters-bashing, slightly-manipulative Dumbledore, pro-Slytherin, rating might go up in future chapters

oOoOo

**Chapter 4: Hello Hogwarts!**

oOoOo

The next day, as promised, Tonks came back and brought them to _Platform 9 ¾_. It was 3 days before the new term starts but they had requested to be there much earlier to the scout the premises. They boarded the empty train and most of them slept through the journey. The previous day's activities had been tiring, especially to one Umino Iruka. Iruka sighed in his seat and closed his eyes. If Kakashi hadn't opened his big mouth and commented on Sasuke's hair with the yellow feathers, everybody would've had a good night's rest. It was really fortunate that they had the whole 3rd floor to themselves.

They soon arrived to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _When they stepped out of the train, they were greeted by a very huge man named Hagrid. Kankurou leaned over Chouji and whispered, "You think he has the same bloodline as you?"

Chouji shrugged and continued to munch on his barbecue flavored chips. Hagrid ushered them into the boats towards the school itself. Dumbledore wanted them to experience the beautiful scenery like a first year and experience they did. Naruto, Kiba and Kankurou started by creating a bet. Whoever reaches the shore last will have to take training from Maito Gai. Iruka tried to stop them but the three boys jumped off from their boats and used _chakra_ on their feet. Hagrid was so surprised that all he could do was stare, neglecting to tell them the giant squid living in the _Black Lake_. At first, they were just running but when Kankurou was falling behind, he made two _kage bunshins_(1). The two clones were able to catch up with the other two and proceeded to divert their attention by engaging them in combat. Kankurou smirked as he continued his way towards the shore. There were no rules laid out so he made sure he wasn't last. He suddenly stopped, surprised when Sasuke and Shino appeared in front of him. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and took a step back. Before he knew it, he was dodging punches left and right. Soon, his sister, Temari, joined in the foray. And that's when all hell broke loose. The race became a huge sparring match. When Kiba and Naruto defeated the clones, they immediately started to attack Kankurou in retaliation to his dirty trick. Of course, since Temari was battling with Sasuke and Shino, Tenten thought it was unfair and helped her best friend. Lee became hyped and joined in and started to spar with whoever he came in contact with. Sakura couldn't let her boyfriend get hurt so she dragged Ino, who dragged a reluctant Shikamaru, who dragged a still eating Chouji. Neiji and Gaara followed after on the pretense of stopping the fight but they didn't want to admit that they had been itching for a fight. No one used ninjutsu or genjutsu which was a good thing but Iruka was still beside himself with worry and a bit of anger because of their behavior. He tried talking to Kakashi but the masked man just sat there with the familiar orange book in hand. Then someone knocked over Chouji's chips so the rational thing for Chouji to do was to dive under water and get the chips back and that's when the giant squid tried to grab his "meal". Chouji was so surprised that the squid had no trouble grabbing him. He struggled to get himself free which he was eventually able to do, so he swam fast to the surface. He inhaled deeply when reached the surface and was about to warn them about the squid when it's tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Midori and Hinata saw this and dived in, vaguely hearing Iruka's shouts behind them. They saw Chouji was having a hard time freeing himself this time . They looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Midori swam towards Chouji while Hinata swam back to the surface. When she reached the surface, she saw that the battle hadn't ended yet.

"Hinata!" Iruka called and helped the girl climbed into the boat.

"Iruka-sensei! There's a giant squid down there and it has Chouji-kun! Midori-chan's helping him right now." HInata said panting. Soon enough, Midori and Chouji emerged from the water panting as well and climbed into the boat.

"We need to get out of here." Midori said trying to catch his breath. "That thing's coming up and fast."

"I'm sorry! It normally doesn't come up so I didn't mention it." Hagrid said with a defeated look. Midori shook his head offering a small smile to the half giant.

"It was our fault it came up. We shouldn't have disturbed it." Midori said.

"Hagrid-san, we need to get to shore quickly." Iruka said.

"'M sorry but the boats 're enchanted ter move slow." Hagrid said.

"But we can still move them on our own, right?" Kakashi asked. Hagrid nodded. Before anyone could move, the giant squid made it's appearance, surprising the sparring shinobis. The giant squid went on a rampage, trying to hit the dispersed shinobis with it's tentacles.

"What the hell?!" Kiba shouted as he dodged a tentacle aiming for him. They were about to attack the squid with the intent to kill when they heard Hagrid shout.

"Please don' hurt 'im!" Hagrid pleaded. Iruka nodded.

"Temari!" Kakashi called out. The dirty-blonde shinobi dodged a tentacle as she went to where Iruka and the others were. Kakashi looked at the Midori and Hinata and said, "Distract the squid while we bring Hagrid-san to safety. Once we've reached the shore, retreat, got it?"

The two nodded in understanding. Kakashi looked at Temari and said, "We'll need you to move the boat with your wind technique."

"Leave it to me." Temari said and moved to the very end of the boat. Kakashi turned to Iruka. Without saying anything, Iruka nodded in understanding and Kakashi leapt and joined the others.

"Hagrid-san, please hold on tightly." he said then situated himself next to the half giant. He nodded towards Temari who had been waiting for his signal. Temari nodded back and opened her giant fan. She let her _chakra_ flowed into her fan to boost it up and also to her feet so that she doesn't fall off the boat. She positioned her fan to the side(2). When the giant squid was very much distracted with the others, she swiped her fan and with the huge gust of wind, the boat shot towards the shore like a bullet.

Meanwhile, back with the giant squid, the shinobis taunted the squid to keep it from noticing the boat that's speeding towards the shore. Shikamaru was thinking of a way to subdue the giant squid without hurting it. This is to prevent it from coming after them back to the shore and cause more trouble.

"Neiji! Hinata!" he called to the Hyuuga cousins, "Find it's weak spot. We'll make it fall asleep."

The lavender-eyed cousins nodded and activated there _Byakugan_(3)_._ They scanned it and found the weak spot. Shikamaru nodded and called Sakura. She was the only one strong enough to hit the weak spot without harming the animal. It's really an advantage to be under the tutelage of the slug-nin. Sakura wasted no time and hit the weak spot. The squid's movements halted and soon it was sinking back into the _Black Lake_. When they're sure that the giant squid will not be waking up anytime soon, they headed to the shore and joined Iruka and Temari.

Back at the shore, a small crowd had gathered. It seems that the commotion had caused the current occupants of the Hogwarts to check out what it was about. They were at awe at the skills the shinobis had shown. Albus Dumbledore approached Iruka and with his grandfatherly smile he said, "That was very exceptional, we are glad you've accepted our request."

All them knew of Midori's history and Iruka, who has always been kindhearted, couldn't help but give the old headmaster an icy stare. "We're only concerned because we've found out that the Akatsuki has aligned themselves with this...Voldermort of yours. We cannot ignore that as this could endanger our way of living." he said coldly. Iruka felt Kakashi's hand at his back and relaxed a bit.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Iruka Umino. We're here to assist you but our main priority is to capture the Akatsuki." he said.

"I understand. Why don't you settle down first and rest." Dumbledore asked. "I'm sure you're exhausted with what just happened right now. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you for the offer." Kakashi said with a bow. Iruka chose to stay quiet and Kakashi knew why. The Uzumaki siblings had always been the sons they never had so he was very protective of the three. Standing in front of the the people who shunned away a very special child even makes his blood boil. They heard a gasped in the background and saw a plump red-haired woman looking at the Hyuuga cousins.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised. Their eyes. Are they...?" she asked in a whisper.

"No we're not blind." Neiji said looking straight at her. "This is part of our...heritage."

"We can get acquainted during dinner. Why don't we let them rest first. I'm sure you have questions for us as well." Dumbledore said. Hagrid proceeded to usher them inside the castle.

oOoOo

Inside Severus' chambers, Severus, Lucius and Sirius were following Remus as he paced back and forth, biting his nails. He muttered to himself with a frown on his face and completely ignored the other occupants in the room. Severus sighed and stood up. He called his husband's name but the other man did not stop. Severus frowned. This was the one thing he hated when Remus was deep in thought, he tends to forget the people with him. But he had been acting weird ever since they encountered the ninjas. He and Lucius had been surprised as well to see the two young boys they had met in _Knockturn Alley_. Getting dizzy with all the pacing, Sirius stood up and positioned himself in front of his best friend.

"Remus, I'm pregnant, if you don't want me to puke on you right now, stop pacing!" He shouted but it seems Remus did not hear him and evaded the animagus instead. Severus shook his head and approached his husband. When Remus was within reach, he encircled his arms around the smaller man's waist which in effect stopped the werewolf from pacing and looked at the potions master.

"Sev, what is it?" he asked.

"You're doing it again. You're completely ignoring us. Ignoring me. And you know how I hate being ignored." he whispered the last statement into the other man's ear which in effect made him blushed.

"Snivellus! Stop humping my best friend." Sirius said. The potions master glared at him but did not say anything.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, looking quite scandalous. The pregnant animagus just grinned, obviously teasing. Remus cleared his throat and turned around but Severus did not release his hold on his waist. "I'm sorry but something about that group that seems...I don't know...Familiar is the word that comes to mind."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked as he motioned his own pregnant husband to sit down beside him. "Is one of them a werewolf?"

Remus shook his head and began to bite his nails once more with a frown on his face. Severus placed a kissed on his forehead to get him back. Remus smiled sheepishly up at Severus. "Sorry." he said and looked at the other two with and ignored the way Sirius wrinkled his nose. "No, not one of them is. Although, there's still some...animalistic smell to them I can't seem to place. Now, I don't want to get your hopes up or anything, but the familiar smell is like something that's been with us before."

Sirius sat up straight, one hand held Lucius' hand in a tight grip and the other went to his bulging stomach. He couldn't help but look at his best friend with hopeful eyes.

"It's very faint, Sirius. I can't say for sure right now. I'll try if I can pinpoint it at dinner." Remus said with apologetic eyes. Severus tightened his hold around Remus' waist. This was something they had been trying to do ever since they found out that the youngest Potter has been given up for adoption.

oOoOo

Dinner was...interesting, to say the least. After the introductions, the wizards were trying hard not to stare at their guests while the shinobis pointedly ignored them and opting to act normal which pretty much means dinner was a bit chaotic. Ino and Sakura tried to up each by being the "sweetest girlfriend" which Lee was enjoying immensely and Shikamaru finding too troublesome. Chouji was stuffing himself with the variety of food laid out along with Kiba, and Naruto, although, Naruto kept complaining about not have any ramen at all. Sasuke and Neiji were having a heated conversation as to which blood limit is more superior. Shino and Gaara opted to stay silent and ate in peace. Kankurou tried to flirt with Tenten who was completely ignoring him and chatted amicably with Temari. Midori and Hinata giggled at their friends' antics. Iruka was developing a tick when Kakashi's hand found it's way onto his leg. He swatted Kakashi's hand who simply grinned underneath his mask. Dumbledore cleared his throat and got their attention. Currently, the wizarding side consists of Minerva McGonagall , Arthur and Molly Weasley, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Bill Weasly, Charlie Weasley, and Rubeus Hagrid. The Potters are currently not in Hogwarts since they've taken a vacation in Rome.

"I would like to propose a toast in welcoming our guests not only in Hogwarts but in the wizarding world as well." he said and raised his glass. The others followed and raised their glasses as well. Dumbledore sat down after that and Minerva started a conversation.

"I hope you don't find this offensive in anyway, Mr. Umino and Mr. Hatake, but, aren't they a bit young to take such a responsibility? I mean they're not much older than our students." Minerva asked.

"All of us are trained at a very young age." Iruka answered politely. He looked at Minerva and saw an underlying question. Before he could say anything Kakashi beat him to it.

"With all due respect, McGonagall-san, each and everyone of us has made a decision. We are not forced nor do we feel forced. There are some people who have chosen to become civilians and we hold no grudge against them." the masked man said with so much seriousness that everyone was now looking at them.

The silence was broken when the remaining members of the Order finally arrived. Remus gave the headmaster an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry headmaster but Sirius wasn't feeling well." he said. They sat at the very end of the table and started eating when Remus suddenly stopped and took a whiff. His senses are slightly sensitive right now with full moon so close. Severus looked at his husband.

"Is the scent strong?" he whispered. Remus closed his eyes and took another whiff. Of course, by now, Dumbledore had noticed the odd behavior and couldn't help but look at the werewolf. Of course, this caused everyone to look at the werewolf. Severus glared at everyone and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus' head moved subtly around, looking for the scent. Finally, he stopped and opened his eyes. He saw a boy with jet black hair and forest green eyes who was also staring back at him.

"Uncle Moony?" he heard the boy said out loud. He turned and looked into the blue eyes of the pregnant animagus who was softly sobbing beside Lucius. "Uncle...Paddy?"

Sirius broke down into loud sobs this time as Lucius wrapped his arms around him. The blonde pureblood could hear the animagus muttering, 'Our cub is back'. Remus also had tears in his eyes and Severus was comforting him as well. Whispers can be heard around the table when Remus stood up. The shinobis remained seated except for Iruka who had stood up and they all followed the werewolf's moves. Midori also stood up and threw his arms around Remus when he was within reach. He buried his face in his chest and took a whiff of his scent. It was the same as his wolf plushie he's had since he could remember. His memories of the two men flooded his mind and he was so happy to see them again. The shinobis relaxed while Iruka gripped Kakashi's shoulder. The masked man ignored the pain and placed his hand on top of his dolphin's hand.

"Harry?!" someone exclaimed, shattering the touching moment. There, at the Great Hall's entrance, stood the Potters. Lily began to rush towards them but she stopped when Remus tightened his hold on the black-haired youth. Midori looked up at Remus with confusion in his eyes.

"Uncle Moony," he called. Remus looked down at him and motioned for him to continue, "Who is she?"

oOoOo

**End Chapter 4**

oOoOo

Translations:

(1) kage bunshin - shadow clones

(2) I absolutely have no idea if this true but this is fanfiction, so...

(3) Byakugan - I'm not sure if they can see it ^^;;

A/N: Finished this much faster than expected. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^

Edited: 09/25/2012


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites ^.^ Sorry if this one took a bit longer. To be honest, I got stuck here. ^^;;

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, so much OOCness, Potters-bashing, slightly-manipulative Dumbledore, pro-Slytherin, rating might go up in future chapters. I never mentioned this but all of my chapters are un-Betad ^^;;

oOoOo

**Chapter 5: Defense Class**

oOoOo

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just to remind everyone, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden and also a list of banned items can be found with Mr. Filch." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he gave his grandfatherly smile to everyone. "I would also like to welcome our exchange students from Japan and their escorts, if you could please stand up?"

The shinobis-pretending-to-be-students stood up from their seats as well as Kakashi and Iruka from the teacher's table. They went through their sorting the day after they arrived and was surprisingly sorted equally to all four houses. The pranksters of the group, Naruto, Kankurou and Kiba as well as Lee, were sorted into Gryfindor. The level-headed ones, Chouji, Hinata, Midori and surprisingly, Ino, were sorted into Hufflepuff. The brains were, of course, sorted into Ravenclaw which consists of Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino and Neiji. As for the serious ones of the group, they were sorted into Slytherin, which consists of Sasuke, Gaara, Temari and Tenten. Although, Kiba begged to differ and dubbed the ones sorted into Slytherin to be the "Sadist Group".

"For this year, we've added another class which is available to all years. The Self Defense class will be taught by our Japanese teachers namely, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino. This is not mandatory so you can think of it as a club of sorts. They're available anytime." He said and you could see the curious looks the students are giving. "I don't want to make this long so you can all tuck in."

As soon as he sits down, food appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat. When there was still no Ramen served, Naruto pouted cutely which made the girls, and some guys, swoon. "I can't believe there's still no ramen!" he exclaimed.

"It's good that they don't. 90% of your body consists of sodium already, _dobe(_1)" a voice said from behind him. Naruto looked behind and glared at the dark-haired boy.

"Shut up _teme_(2)! It's the absolute food of the gods!" the blonde boy shouted.

"Che." Sasuke merely replied.

"What are you doing here, snake?" Orlando sneered. Sasuke completely ignored him and sat beside the blonde, whiskered boy. "You're not welcome here!"

"Here, eat this." Sasuke said, still ignoring the Gryffindor, as he gave Naruto a plump tomato. Naruto pouted even more and refused to get it. Sasuke 'hmphed' in response and took a bite out of the tomato. Since Sasuke and Naruto ignored the other Gryffindor, Kiba, Lee and Kankurou didn't give him much thought either and continued eating and talking with each other.

"Hey! My brother's talking to you, snake!" Katherine shouted. Sasuke looked at the twins and raised one fine eyebrow at them. By now, everyone was listening. "You're not allowed here."

"Prove it." the dark-haired boy simply replied. Katherine looked at his brother who looked at Hermione, his girlfriend, who immediately checked the student handbook.

"They can't." Shino said as he appeared behind Kiba.

"Because it's not stated anywhere." Sakura said icily as she stood beside Shino. "We know how to read. But it seems that you don't."

The Potter twins were reduced to stuttering and couldn't get a word out. The three pranksters laughed out loud while Sasuke and Shino shared a smirk. Oh, this would be fun. They'll make sure to give these two hell especially when they insulted Midori about being a Hufflepuff earlier.

"Sakura-san! My beautiful flower!" Lee exclaimed as he pulled her down on his lap which made the pink-haired girl giggle. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She hoisted herself up and stood up, smoothing down her robe.

"We need to get going. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei wants to meet with us." She said.

Orlando gained his composure once they stood up. "You better watch it. You're in our territory now." He whispered threateningly.

"You honestly think we're afraid of you?" Sakura asked with a hint of amusement in her tone. She was about to show him what she's capable of when someone held her arm. She was about to punch the person who dared touch her when she saw her twin's green eyes. "Gaara-nii."

Gaara's gaze went towards the people approaching them and motioned for Midori. The other green eyed-boy pouted slightly at the scene they've created. They all knew Midori didn't like fighting unless provoked. Sakura smiled apologetically at the black-haired boy who smiled back at her as Lee enveloped his girlfriend in his arms. Midori turned to the Potter twins and bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry if they've caused you trouble, Potter-san," Midori said. Orlando was about to say something nasty when he saw the glint on their former younger brother's eyes as he looked at them that made him stop. "But if you continue to harass us..."

"Is there a problem here?" a female voice cut in.

"Mum!" the Potter twins exclaimed. They smirked at the shinobis, assuming that they would most likely get in trouble. "Harry was threatening us, mum!"

"We're at Hogwarts, you'll need to call me professor here." Lily Potter said then looked at her former son and frowned. She took a step forward towards Midori but the boy who shared her eyes took a step back, looking at her blankly. This made the older red-head frown even more but didn't make another move. "Harry.." she started but Midori held his hand to interrupt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Potter-sensei but my name is not Harry, it's Midori Uzumaki." he said very politely.

"Midori, then." Lily started again, "Is what your brother and sister said true? Did you threaten them?"

"They're not his siblings! We are! Me and Kurama-nii(3)!" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped forward and glared at the History of Magic's professor. Midori placed a hand on his brother's arm and shook his head. The blonde boy glared one last time and took a step back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him once he was within reach.

"I'm sorry again for the interruption, Potter-sensei. But to answer your question, I was merely giving your son and daughter a warning. My family can be very protective." he answered politely.

"For someone who's opposing a bigoted idiot, you sure like to single out those who you consider dark." Ino said haughtily. "What hypocrites!"

"Troublesome. We probably need to get going. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's waiting" Shikamaru said with a yawn. Before Lily could even utter a word, they left one by one. Midori bowed to her out of respect but remained silent and followed the others outside.

Lily watched as they walk away. The guilt, which she started feeling when Sirius and Remus cut their ties on the triplets' birthday, started to claw on her heart. She did nothing to look for the boy and solely focused on her two other children while Sirius and Remus desperately searched for him. It was a stab to her chest when Midori claimed that she did not know her. She pushed the guilt and hurt to deepest recesses of her mind and thought that it was for the greater good just like what Dumbledore said. She was a little happy when she realized that her former son would become a shield for her two precious children when the time comes.

oOoOo

Draco Malfoy replayed the scene that occurred at the opening ceremony in his head over and over again. A cackle started to bubble in his throat but opted to smirk instead. It has been more than a month now but seeing the Pothead twins stutter amused him to no end. For Draco, this term started out pretty good especially when he saw the black-haired beauty again after their run-in back at Madam Malkins. He felt like he could drown in those emerald pools and don't get him started with those perfectly bow-shaped, kissable lips. He was taken out o his reverie when he was elbowed by his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Tell me again why we're here?" the Italian, dark-skinned boy asked. Draco glared at his best friend. He SO did not appreciate being interrupted when he was fantasizing. Then again, he was in a public place.

"Father said it might be good to learn Self Defence." he said.

"But that's what Defence Against the Dark Arts is for." Theodore Nott, Draco's other best friend, said. Draco just shrugged. It was their free period and rather than stalking the hallways and scare unsuspecting first years, Draco opted to check out the additional class. Of course, he didn't want to do it alone so he dragged Blaise and Theo with him. Besides, this way he doesn't have to spend his free time trying to pry his arm off of one Pansy Parkinson who clings to him like a leech. What she doesn't realize is that he took after his father.

Their attention was taken away when the their instructors entered the spacious room. The scar-faced one was blushing madly while the other one was...well they really didn't know if he was smirking or smiling behind his masked. The scar-faced man cleared his throat as he tried to gain composure but it seems that the blush wasn't going anywhere so he just continued instead. "Good afternoon everyone. I see we have some new faces. So for those who just joined, my name is Iruka Umino and this is my co-instructor, Kakashi Hatake. You can call us sensei(4) or instructor whichever you're comfortable with." he said.

The door opened yet again. Draco's wet dream entered with a purple-haired girl in tow. They were both giggling but stopped when they were in front of their instructors. Midori frowned when he saw the light blush on their honorary big brother's cheeks and the smirk on the masked man. "Be glad it's me and not Naru-chan, Kakashi-sensei. But for the love of everything furry, can't you keep it to a minimum?" the green-eyed boy said exasperatedly. Kakashi only smirked in return while Iruka looked scanadalous that Hinata couldn't help by giggle. Before Iruka could say anything else, Midori turned to look at the students present.

"Hi everyone. My name is Midori Uzumaki and this is Hinata Hyuuga." he said as Hinata waved at them.

"We were asked by Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei to do a demonstration for you today. Since you've all done an excellent job of learning _Ukemi _or the art of falling." Hinata said.

"Art of falling down?" Theo asked out loud with a snort, which he regretted soon enough when all eyes were on them.

"It seems that you're one of the newcomers then." Midori said with a pleasant smile. "Well, it's more of the art of receiving an attack, really. I know it sounds ridiculous but you'll need to learn this so that you don't end up with broken bones."

"Well, most of the time anyway." Hinata added. Midori suppressed a giggle at this. "No worries! We'll help you after the demonstration. I think Kakashi-sensei is advancing the lesson today."

Without waiting for their replies, Hinata and Midori motioned for the students to the clear the middle. The two shinobis stood in the center and faced each other. They bowed to their senseis then bowed to each with grins on their faces. They each assumed a fighting stance. Everyone was silent as they anticipated the demonstration. Iruka nodded as a sign that they could begin. For a minute, no one moved as Midori and Hinata stared at each other. Soon, Midori rolled his eyes as Hinata smirked and Midori made the first move. He threw a punch at the lavender-eyed girl who easily dodged but Midori followed it with a side kick. Hinata was able block it with her arm. Soon, they were exchanging punches and kicks, not once landing a hit on each other. The audience were amazed. To them, it was like watching an intricate dance. The two best friends were so into their spar that they nearly blew their cover when Iruka saw that Midori was about to use a jutsu. He immediately yelled for them to stop and they did. The audience clapped enthusiastically at the display.

"Alright, alright. that's enough. Thank you, Mi-chan and Hinata-chan for that demonstration." Iruka said then pointedly looked at the black-haired boy who sheepishly smiled at him. He turned his attention back to the students and said, "I know you're eager to learn how to do those things but for now we're going to continue doing the basics."

"But don't worry, with time and practice, you'll be able to do the things these two just did." Kakashi said encouragingly. Iruka smile at his partner then turned his attention back to the students. He clapped his hands and ordered them to get in place which the students followed. Midori and Hinata approached the 3 new students.

"Hello. You three must be Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy." Midori said, pointing to each one.

"How did you know our names?" Theodore asked with suspicion laced in his voice.

"You're quite famous amongst our group." Hinata said with a smirk.

"You really shouldn't make Sasuke-kun mad like that." Midori said with a sigh.

"But we've never talked to the guy before or anyone else from your group for that matter." Draco said.

"Yes, but insulting my brother makes you on top of his hate list." the green-eyed boy said. "If you haven't noticed, although I highly doubt you won't be able to, Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun are lovers. More than that, they're life mates."

"Don't worry though, just as long as you stay out of his way, he won't do anything." Hinata said with a giggle. Midori just shook his head with a small smirk on his lips.

"So shall we get started?" the green eyed boy asked. Hinata and Midori took their time to teach the other three and tried not to laugh. Well, Midori tried not to while Hinata was in a fit of giggles. For people who held themselves at the top of the food chain, they were making a fool of themselves quite easily. But the three were determined to see through with this class after watching the demonstration. Well, at least Draco was very determined and the two having no choice in the matter. The first few attempts were downright embarrassing, but they were getting the hang of it by the end of the session.

"You three are fast learners. You'll be able to catch up with the rest of the class soon." Iruka said with a smile. He had been watching them from the very beginning and they were absorbing the information like a sponge. "I hope we'll see you three more often."

The three Slytherins were too tired to even speak so they just nodded in response. Hinata and Midori waved at them when they left the classroom. When they were out of earshot, Hinata turned to the Midori and grinned. Midori raised one fine eyebrow at his best friend. "One of them likes you." she said in a singsong tone. Midori gave her a weird look and just shook his head.

"That's absurd. We only met them." he said and turned to his honorary big brother and his masked lover. "Iruka-nii, Kakashi-sensei, we'll be going now." he said with a smile. Hinata just rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Iruka-nii, is it okay if I stayed with Uncle Padfoot today? He's staying in the castle in Uncle Moony's quarters until the baby is born."

"That's no problem, Mi-chan. But don't forget you and Lee-kun have scouting duty in the morning." Iruka said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't." the green-eyed boy replied. He hugged his big brother and left with Hinata.

"You're not jealous anymore?" Kakashi asked as he slipped arms around the smaller man's waist. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"They were genuinely worried about Midori. They weren't like the rest of them. I'm glad Midori still has people who cares for him here." Iruka answered. "Besides, I know Midori would never leave us."

"I'm pretty sure those people would be more than willing to leave this place to be with our little black kit." Kakashi said thoughtfully as he remembered their first encounter with Midori's godfathers that faithful day.

_.::Flashback::.._

After Midori's surprising question, Dumbledore thought it would be best to have this talk in closed quarters. He offered his office but unfortunately for the shinobis, only the 'adults'(5) were allowed along with Midori of course. The black-haired youth instinctively went to his honorary brother and his lover which made the pregnant animagus feel disappointed. But soon his spirits were lifted when Midori pulled the two elder shinobis near them. Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk while the Potters took their place to the right of the room, opposite of the others.

"I don't understand, Harry shouldn't have forgotten us since we left him at the orphanage when he was 4 years old." Lily blurted out. It seems it was the wrong thing to do as she was now at the receiving end of the death glares from the opposite side. Midori looked curiously at his big brother then to the red-haired lady across from them.

"Iruka-nii..." Midori called softly as he tried to calm down the chuunin. Kakashi snaked an arm around the scarred man who instantly felt calmer. It seems no one wanted to start so Midori was the one who initiated. He looked back at the red-haired lady and said, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Harry, dear, we are your parents. I'm sorry that we-" Lily said as she started to approach them but Midori bowed to her politely.

"I'm sorry, but I do not remember you." he said politely. Too polite for James' liking.

"That's fine, we'll help you remember." she started. "You can come live with us and tell you everything."

"I do not mean to disrespect you, but my home is where my family is. Orochimaru-sama(6) will not permit it as well." he said. He was feeling anxious and there's a slight throb at the back of his head. He instinctively clutched onto Iruka's hand quickly. Sirius began to seethed at the red head.

"How dare you force him to go with you? After...after everything?! You've got some nerve!" Sirius growled. Lucius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Be calm my love. Stressing yourself won't be good for the baby." The elder blonde said soothingly. Sirius forced himself to do so but continued to glare at the Potter matriarch.

Lily's eyes went wide and turned to look at her silent husband. "James do something!" she whispered furiously. The Potter patriarch only stared at Midori. Unlike his older siblings who were carbon copies of each parent, Midori was good mixture of both him and Lily. There's no doubt he's got his mother's emerald eyes but his was slightly...slit? He got his nose but he has his mother's bow-shaped lips. His face was heart shaped like Lily's giving him a more feminine look but unfortunately, he got the Potter untameable hair. James could see even if it's under a bonnet. James couldn't help but chuckle earning him a couple strange looks. He was brought back to reality when Lily continued to harass his robe's sleeve. He sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his own untameable hair.

"It was a mistake to give you up." He started then smiled sadly, regret clearly evident in the older Potter's face. "But I can see your family loves you very much."

"Damn right they do. And so do we!" Sirius exclaimed, his hormones going haywire. "I'll be damned if you take him away from them."

Iruka couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the animagus. He'll also be damned if anyone took away their black kit from them. "I think we're done here." he said coldly to the Potters.

"But we're he's parents! We have the right-" Lily tried to protest. But stopped when she saw Kakashi's visible eye. She could clearly see the killer intent in them. The silver-haired man motioned for Iruka to take Midori out of the Headmaster's office which was followed by Sirius, Lucius, Severus and Remus. When he was sure that they had left, Kakashi turned back to the Potters.

"I don't know how your society works but in our community, children are considered precious because of our line of work, regardless if they show exceptional skills or not." Kakashi started. "So if you want to talk about rights over Midori, you forfeited that when you **left **him in an orphanage 13 years ago. We should probably be thankful, if you had not, we would never have found that sweet, caring boy who's fiercely protective of what and who he considers as family. We're **all **his family, blood related or not, and I dare you to **try **to take him away from us."

"Now, now, I don't think it's necessary for you to threaten Harry's biological parents." Dumbledore, who had been quiet the entire time, said.

"It's not a threat, Dumbledore-san." Kakashi said forebodingly. The masked man was about to leave when James took a step.

"W-wait." He said. Kakashi only looked at him. "Please, I...I just want to know. Why doesn't he remember us?"

Kakashi frowned at this. He was contemplating whether to say anything but seeing the pleading look on the other man's eyes, he answered, "There was an incident 2 years ago that sealed some of his memories. Memories that he himself deemed he did not want to remember."

And with that, he left.

_.::End of Flashbak::._

"Kakashi?" Iruka called out and looked at him curiously. Kakashi smile as he pulled down his masked and kissed the lips of his dolphin. Iruka smiled back as Kakashi pulled up his mask once more.

"Now since the kids are no longer here, how about we...?" Kakashi said with that lecherous smile Iruka could see even with his mask on. The scarred man slap the other's head with a frown and left the classroom.

oOoOo

**End Chapter 5**

oOoOo

Translation:

(1) dobe - stupid

(2) teme - bastard

(3) Yeah, I just found out recently that Kyuubi means Nine-Tailed and his real name is Kurama so I've also changed the other chapters as well

(4) sensei - teacher

(5) I know they're considered adults when they reach genin but age-wise, they're teens ^^;;

(6) Midori only calls him this if they're in public

A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 5. I've also edited and re-uploaded the first 4 chapters. Currently working chapter 6. But I want to ask you guys if you want to pair off the following people:

Temari

Tenten

Chouji

Kankurou

Hinata

They're the only ones I haven't paired up yet and I was thinking of pairing them up with some of the characters from HP but I don't know who. I would greatly appreciate your help.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This was supposed to be part of chapter 5 but when I read it with the rest, it seems that it was meant to be another chapter :D

**Dark Neko 4000: **And here's what you've been waiting for XD

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, so much OOCness, Potters-bashing, slightly-manipulative Dumbledore, pro-Slytherin, rating might go up in future chapters. I never mentioned this but all of my chapters are un-Betad ^^;;

oOoOo

**Chapter 6: Into the Snake Pit**

oOoOo

Ron inwardly sighed as he tried to block out the tirade of the Potter twins against their estranged brother and his friends. He was getting sick and tired of hearing them badmouth the Japanese exchange students but he was afraid of the outcome if he ever speak his mind. Take Neville Longbottom as an example. The normally meek boy chose to defend the newcomers one afternoon and almost all Gryffindors shunned and picked on him due to the Potter twins. He wished his brothers were still here. He was sure they'll be friends with the Japanese students. Well, at least to the 4 that went to Gryffindor. He closed the magazine he was trying to read for the past 30 minutes and stood up.

"And then they had the gall to– Ron, where are you going?" Katherine asked with a frown marring her face. All eyes were now on him which made him uncomfortable.

"I'm a bit hungry so I was going to go at Hagrid's place to see if he has anything." he lied as he smiled sheepishly.

"You and your stomach." Orlando tsked as he shook his head. The Potter twins nodded at him as if he had asked their permission to leave. The youngest Weasley male didn't say anything and left the Gryffindor common room. He let out a huge sigh once he was outside then frowned. He didn't like being seen as a glutton. Sure, he eats a lot but that was because he's what you call a foodie since he likes to try different and new things each time. Somehow, the houselves seems to have acquired that piece of information because his meal for the last 3 years has been different each time. He shook his head and started to walk down the halls. Not really having a destination in mind, he wandered around aimlessly until he bumped into someone, quite literally as well since he found himself on the floor, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you alright?" someone asked him. The redhead looked up to see none other than Midori Uzumaki, formerly known as Harry Potter, his hand was outstretched towards the redhead. Ron gladly took the hand and stood up, dusting his pants of dirt. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No worries, so was I." Ron said with a smile. Suddenly a blond head popped out from behind Midori. Ron instantly knew who it was as he saw his whiskers. "Hey Naruto."

"Ah! Ron-kun!" the normally hyperactive boy exclaimed, "What are you doing down here in the dungeons?"

Ron blinked as he looked at his surroundings. He hadn't been aware where his feet were taking him, just that he felt he needed a walk. He turned back to the Uzumaki siblings and smiled sheepishly. Midori giggled while Naruto grinned widely. "Do you want to come with us Weasley-san?" the green-eyed shinobi asked.

"You can just call me Ron." The redhead said. "Where are you two headed?"

"The please call me Midori, Ron-kun. We're going to the Slytherin common room." Midori answered. Ron looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Yeah, come with us. It'll be fun!" Naruto exclaimed and grabbed Ron's arm, proceeding to drag him, Midori chuckling behind them.

Soon, he found himself entering the snake's lair and couldn't help himself fidget. Naruto immediately released his hold of the redhead when he saw Sasuke and proceeded to glomp his lover who caught the blonde, whiskered boy with ease. Midori smiled but stayed beside Ron.

"I don't think I shou-" Ron began but Midori waived his concerns and grabbed his arm as he started to approach the Slytherin girls of their group plus his best friend, Hinata. Ron could feel the glares and heard hisses from some of the Slytherins but it was odd when no one had said a word or tried to throw him out. Midori sat down beside his best friend and motioned for Ron to sit down beside him. The redhead saw pieces of paper, not parchment, scattered all over the table, some crumpled and some shredded to bits and they were using pens instead of quills. The black-haired girl in buns, Tenten, was holding a guitar and strumming the cords while the dirty blond one in four ponytails, Temari and Hinata were completely focused on writing which is clearly not the homework that were assigned to them. He wondered again why no one in Slytherin was complaining about muggle items in their common room.

"Hey guys, this is Ron Weasley from Gryffindor." Midori introduce. Ron heard the girls murmur their greetings but not one looked at him which made him frowned. Midori smiled apologetically at him and said, "Sorry, they're trying to compose a song but they're not having any luck so far. And don't worry about the other Slytherins."

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Ron asked. Midori shrugged.

"Well, Naru-chan dragged me here to see Sasuke-kun and I knew Hinata-chan, Temari-chan and Tenten-chan will be doing this and I saw you and figured maybe you wanted to hang out with me since I don't have anyone else to talk to?" He said a bit fast and smiled sheepishly. Ron blinked and stared at the green-eyed boy for the second time today. Before he could answer, Malfoy entered the Slytherin common.

"What is Wease-ley doing here?" the blone pureblood asked, inwardly cursing for the slip.

"Oh! I'm sorry but I invited him over." Midori smiled apologetically at the blonde, "I hope you don't mind."

Malfoy's eye twitched and shook his head in response. Ron gaped in shock. Malfoy tried not to sneer. "Do close your mouth Weasley. I've seen enough of that in the great hall while you stuff yourself with food." He drawled.

"Why does everyone assume I live to eat?" Ron said with a frown.

"Possibly because you don't eat enough at your own house." Malfoy blurted out. Ron's face matched the colour of his hair, his knuckles turning white as he dug his nails inside the palm of his hands. Naruto was about to stand up and give the other blonde a piece of his mind but Sasuke held him firmly in his lap. The three Japanese girls stopped what they were doing and looked at them expectantly. The rest of the Slytherins were anxious for their prince to kick out the Gryffindor. Ron glared at Malfoy and bit his lip. He stood up from his seat and had every intention of leaving the Slyherin Dungeons when Midori held onto his arm.

"Ron-kun, I'm sorry." He said with an apologetic look the redhead's feature soften and shook his head. Midori frowned and looked at Malfoy. "Malfoy-san, that was uncalled for."

"I…" Malfoy started. Was that regret Ron was seeing on Malfoy's face? Curious. _'I wonder.' _He thought.

"Don't bother Midori. Malfoy's always been like that." He said, "There's nothing you can say or do that would change him."

Ron mentally smirked when Malfoy gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Midori, I didn't mean to...say those things." He started. Midori shook his head at him.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Malfoy-san. You should be doing that to Ron-kun." Midori stated. There was something else that flashed in the younger Malfoy's eyes, Ron barely missed. Not everyone knew but he was a very observant guy. _'Yep, definitely jealousy.' _

"I'm…" Malfoy started and gulped, swallowing his pride. "I'm sorry Weasley. I was out of the line."

Every single Slytherin gasped. First he was letting students from other houses enter their dungeons, next he's allowed muggle things brought in and now he's **apologizing** to a Weasley?! Malfoy's eye twitched once again and glared at the Slytherins. "What are you looking at?" he spat. "Yeah, I apologized to Weasley. Big deal?!"

Just then, Zabini and Nott entered the common room. "What's going on? I could hear you from outside." Zabini asked as Nott raised one fine eyebrow. Malfoy regained his composure and turned to his two best friends.

"You two are late." He said. The two looked at him with a bored expression and Malfoy resisted the urge to sigh. "I said some inappropriate things to Weasley and I apologized. I have yet to know if he has accepted my apology."

"I accept your apology Malfoy." The redhead answered calmly, surprising not only the blonde but also himself since the animosity between their families has been going on for decades.

"What's he doing here anyway?" Zabini asked then backed away as the blonde and redhead glared at him, "I mean no offence, I'm just curious. You gotta admit, no lion has ever dared entered the snake pit. Naruto you're not included. You're more of a snake in lion's clothing.

Naruto pouted but chose not to say anything. His brother couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Then he turned to the Italian Slytherin. "I invited him over, Zabini-san." Midori answered. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. But I don't think we've formally met. I'm Blaise Zabini, and this is Theodore Nott. Please make yourselves comfortable." Blaise said with a handsome grin at Ron. The redhead had to fight the blush that threatened to appear on his face. Nott just nodded at him and went to their usual place by the fireplace and took out the wizard's chess set underneath the couch. Ron eyed the chess set but did not indicate anything else. Malfoy sat opposite of Nott and they began to play. Blaise returned his attention back to the green-eyed boy. "Now, Midori, how many times must I tell you to call me by my name?"

Midori laughed melodiously and by this time, everyone went back to what they were doing. "Gomen…aah…I mean I'm sorry Blaise-kun." he said. Then they heard a whisper beside them. All they saw was Ron watching Malfoy and Nott's game intently. Soon, Nott lost the game. Malfoy was smirking while Nott glared at his blonde best friend.

"Hey Ron-kun, why don't you play against Malfoy?" Naruto suddenly said. It seemed that he was also watching their game while Sasuke had been busy doing his homework. Ron blinked at his whiskered friend and shook his head.

"I don't think..." Ron started.

"Oh come on!" Naruto exclaimed. "You've beaten Shikamaru at Shogi before and that was the first time you played it."

"Really now?" Zabini asked. He'd heard some Ravenclaws complain about the lazy genius who beaten some of the best chess players in Ravenclaw. Ron blushed this time as he felt the Italian Slytherin scrutinized him a bit.

"I accept the challenge." Malfoy said and Ron saw a triumphant smirk on his regal face.

_'Well, it couldn't hurt to knock him down a few pegs.'_

"Okay then." Ron said calmly and sat down on Nott's seat. The pieces went to their respectful places, Ron's black and Malfoy's white, and the game started. Everyone was now paying attention to the game. 30 minutes into the game and everyone knew they were evenly matched. There was a frown on Malfoy's face as he thought of his next move. Meanwhile, Ron was as calm as the sea before a storm. Then Malfoy saw an opening. He commanded his bishop and took down Ron's queen.

"Check." The blonde said with a smirk.

"Well played." Ron said sincerely, "But this game must end. Checkmate."

Ron commanded his rook and took down Malfoy's king. The Japanese exchange students cheered for Ron with Naruto being the loudest. The blonde Slytherin was gob-smacked as was the rest of the Slytherins. He couldn't believe he was defeated but as he looked at the board, he noticed that Ron's pieces has been strategically placed so that he could take his king at any given time.

"It was a good game." Ron said sincerely. "I had a hard time coming with that strategy."

"Yeah, it was. I've underestimated you too much and that was my downfall. Next time though..." The blonde Slytherin with a smirk. Ron chuckled.

"I've always imagined you throwing a tantrum if you lost." Ron said. "I guess I misjudged you by a mile. You're not so bad. For a Malfoy."

"Likewise, Weasley." Malfoy said and held out his hand. Ron didn't hesitate and shook hands with him. Naruto grinned while Midori smiled. The brothers were very pleased with the way things were going.

"I better go. My sister will wonder where I went." the redhead said and stood up.

"I'll walk you." Zabini instantly said.

"T-That's okay. I-I'll be fine." Ron said as a blush made its way to his cheeks. "W-Well, thanks for having me."

_'What the bloody hell's wrong with me!'_

He hastily left the Slytherin common as soon as the entrance opened.

oOoOo

James Potter sat at the very corner of the Leaky Cauldron where he had been staying for the past 2 months. His divorce with Lily Potter, now Lily Evans, has been finalized yesterday. The trip to Rome was his final chance to work things out. Oh, he tried many times to knock some sense into his wife, now ex-wife, but her stubbornness and unwavering loyalty to Dumbledore, hanging onto his every word, were the reasons they constantly fought and for the past years, he grew tired. To avoid any arguments with her, he threw himself at work and trying to find his youngest son. Don't get him wrong, he loved his two older children and he wished he had a say on how they're raised but the fame and Lily's coddling had made it difficult to discipline them.

The moment his ex-best friends stepped out of their lives he realized what a big mistake they made. He went back to the orphanage 3 months after but found that the building has been torn down. He tried to track down the nun they spoke with but he had no luck. Many times he wanted to team up with Remus and Sirius but he felt too ashamed and he was terrified of their rejection. That and the fact that their husbands have been over-protective of them.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his own rat's nest of a hair and downed what seemed to be his ninth glass of firewhiskey. He slammed the glass on the table and was about to pour another drink when a hand stopped him. He looked up and frowned. It was a bit a dark and with his vision blurry, it was hard to make out their features.

"Mr. Potter, I think it's time for you stop." the person said. They swiftly took the bottle and glass from the drunken Auror and set it aside.

"Hey! Give that back!" the black haired man cried and tried to reach for the bottle. But the stranger stopped him. The stranger grabbed James' arm and wrapped it around their neck as they snaked their arms around his waist then hoisted the tumbling man to his feet.

"Hey, Tom! I'm taking Mr. Potter to his room!" the stranger yelled. Tom the Barman nodded his consent and the stranger half carried, half dragged the drunken man. James could only grumble while they climbed the stairs. Once they're reached the hall, James shoved the stranger away from him and wobbled towards his door but stumbled down. The stranger was suddenly by his side and was helping back to his feet. James felt too tired to fight them and felt himself being deposited on the bed. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was something golden yellow living his room.

oOoOo

**End Chapter 6**

oOoOo

A/N: I couldn't help it. I like James. That was actually a spur of the moment. At this moment, I don't know where to go for James. But one thing's for sure, he's not off the hook yet. Oh, yeah, what do you guys think of Ron?

**Flamenin****: **Thank you for suggesting NevillexHinata. I'll most likely be using this. I just have to figure out how. Hehe.

So that leaves Temari, Kankurou, TenTen and Chouji. Just leave comments if you want them to be paired and to whom or have them single. Thanks!

Again, **thank you so much** for everyone who reviewed, followed, and generally liked my story. I wouldn't be able to continue without you guys :D


End file.
